The present invention relates to a thermal printer apparatus, and more particularly to a thermal printer apparatus having a pair of paper guide members to guide paper between a thermal print head and platen roller, in which the guide member on the thermal print head side is rotated in conjunction with the rotation of a thermal print head support frame to separate the guide member from the other guide member.